It is known in the art to join two plastic pipes together by heating the facing butt ends of each pipe to a selected temperature until they become molten and then pressing the two ends together. This will make a joint that is as strong as the original pipe. It is also known that a selected force should be applied to form the perfect joint. This thermal technique can also be used to secure plastic fittings to the side walls of plastic pipes. Employing this technique, the fitting can be placed onto the pipe and its exact location and position determined prior to the fitting being secured to the pipe. This “trial and error” type of placement of a fitting on a pipe eliminates any judgment errors on behalf of the individual installing the fitting.